Medical Emergency
by TheTryingWriter
Summary: She wanted to be just like her mother– the doctor. However, when she is left alone with her own patient she begins to doubt her abilities. One-shot


"Lione will you bring me the Juniper, it's the grey bowl on the windowsill."

"Yes Mother."

Lione had been sweeping the front entrance of her family's house. The tween placed the broom on the side of the doorway and searched for the Juniper. Finding it on the windowsill of the family room she carefully picked it up and went deeper inside the house.

In the back of the small wooden cottage was the small clinic her family ran. Entering it you see three twin sized beds with clean white sheets on the left and on the right her mother's medical area. It consisted of a small fireplace and cabinets full of herbal remedies. Lione's mother was known as the best doctor in the country of Flair. People come from different towns to seek her mother's medical attention and herbal remedies. Knowing this, Lione was very proud of her mother and helped as much as she could in hopes to learn as much as she could. It was only natural that the young girl wanted to follow in her mother's footsteps.

"Here you go mother," Lione was now standing next to her mother, placing down the bowl of Junipers.

Nina, Lione's mother, smiled in gratitude taking the bowl in her hands.

Lione watched as her mother took the needle like leaves and place them in a glass jar in which she knew by observing her mother many times it was for storage. Lione took a mental note of her mother's physical features. Nina had long tangerine colored hair that was currently styled into a bun. Her amber round eyes portrayed sincerity to everyone they come across. Lione took after her mother with same hair and eye color. The tween however always styled her hair into a ponytail. The eyes well, Lione couldn't really tell if hers showed any sort of feeling.

"Dear is something the matter?"

Lione blinked into focus and realized that her mother was done with the task and was now looking straight at her. Quickly she shook her head to reassure her mother, "No mother, nothing's the matter."

Nina was always calm and focused when she helped her patients that you wouldn't consider her a worrywart. However, when it came to her children she was a doting mother who did nothing but worry.

She cupped her daughter's face and switched one hand from Lione's cheek to her forehead. Lione couldn't help but let out a sheepish grin and placed her own hands over her mother's.

"Yes Mother, I am fine."

However, Nina had to be the one to make the final decision on her daughter's health. Comparing her own temperature to her daughter's, she decided to trust Lione's words. She got up from her kneed position and walked over to the fireplace.

Lione decided to go back to her previous task, sweeping the front entrance, when a chime resonated throughout the house.

Someone was in front of the house and had rung the bell.

Lione quickly made her way out of the clinic and inside the house. Lione reached the door and turned the knob to see who was on the other side.

"Hello," Lione welcomed the visitors hesitantly.

No matter how often people came to the clinic, Lione was still nervous when meeting new people.

Standing outside the door was a tall man with midnight blue hair and dark grey eyes directed at her. Next to him stood a younger boy who had ruffled navy blue hair and dark purple eyes. He was a bit taller than her so she assumed he was around the same age as her.

"Who is it dear?" Nina called after her daughter while making her way towards the opened door. Lione looked behind her, and quickly moved for her mother so she could see.

"Oh hello there, how may I help?" Nina stood where her daughter once was. Lione stationed herself behind her mother, relieved that she didn't have to talk anymore.

"Please can you help my daughter, she is very ill," The older man said urgently with a concerned tone.

Lione then noticed that the boy was holding something in his arms. Standing next to the man, who she assumed was his father, the boy was holding a small yellow bundle. Looking more closely from where she stood, the small bundle was moving ever so slightly. From the small opening of the yellow blanket appeared a small face. It was a baby.

"Come inside," Nina invited the three strangers into her home.

Once they entered the house Lione closed the door behind them and Nina asked, "May I see her?"

The older man bent down to receive the little girl from the boy's arms.

"It's alright son, let's have the lady look at her, she can help."

The boy nodded and gently handed his little baby sister over to his father.

Nina loosened the blanket around the baby in order to see her full upper body. Lione watched closely as her mother examined the baby girl. The little baby had pink hair sprouting from her small head and her face was slightly pink to match. That was the problem and it didn't help that drops of sweat covered the little girls chubby cheeks and forehead. The pink hair was drenched from that sweat as well.

"Oh dear," Nina exclaimed, "She's running a high fever."

She quickly took action as the baby's life was in danger.

"Follow me," she turned around and continued, "the clinic is in the back."

Father and son followed the woman to the back of the house. Lione followed behind all of them into the clinic. Nina led them to the first bed on the left.

"Lione," getting her daughter's attention she urgently added, "grab the pillow barrier from inside the closet."

No questions asked, Lione hurried over to the closet that was across the far bed on the left. She pulled out a pillow with three sides that looked like it would make a rectangle but was missing one of its long sides. Once again she hurried over to the bed where her mother had taken the baby in her own arms and was gently placing her on the bed. Lione carefully set up the pillow barrier around the little girl. It served to keep the baby's area small so she doesn't move around much and feel intimidated by all the open space.

"Thank you dear," Nina was unwrapping the baby from her blanket.

Lione rushed over to the sink near the fireplace and filled a small bucket with water that wasn't to cold but not warm either. Grabbing a clean white cloth from the cabinet above the sink she carried both the bucket and cloth over to the bed.

"How bad is it? Ummm sorry I didn't get your name," the man asked.

"I'm sorry, how rude. I didn't even introduce myself," she motioned that she was going to walk away so that the man watch the baby and continued, "My name is Nina, I am a doctor as you may know already."

The man nodded in response, "A good friend of mine recommended I come here for medical help, but he couldn't remember the Doctor's name, just that it was a woman and that the clinic was located in the center of the Juniper forest."

Nina smiled, grateful that someone was able to lead the man the right way. She looked over at her daughter who was bringing over a stool. It was to go next to the bed so she had somewhere to place the bucket of water.

"This is my daughter, Lione. She is my little helper in the clinic."

The man smiled at this and then pointed to himself.

"My name is Night."

He then presented his arm towards the young boy, "This is my son, Shade."

At the mention of his name, Shade bowed his head in greeting. Nina was very pleased at the young man's manners and smiled kindly towards him.

Night then finished off his introduction with, "And the baby girl is my daughter, Milky."

At the mention of her name, Milky groaned quietly while stretching her little limbs in the small space she had. She was very discomforted with the high fever, but strangely the infant did not cry.

"What an adorable name," Nina couldn't help but gush over the name, but then added in a reassuring tone, "I will do everything in my ability that this little girl of yours is healthy once again."

"Thank you."

Night smiled with much gratitude and his eyes softened due to the relief that his daughter was in good hands.

Lione was soaking the cloth in the water and squeezed the excess water out of the cloth. She gently started cleaning the baby's face. As the cloth made contact with Milky's pink face, the baby girl squirmed for a few seconds. She calmed down as the feeling of the damp cloth became comforting, especially because it felt cool and refreshing to the feverish infant. Satisfied in noticing the little girl's relaxing features Lione continued, but only to feel like she was being watched. She glanced at the foot of the bed to see Shade staring at her. She then noticed that it wasn't her specifically but her hands and what they were doing. The boy's dark eyes were focused on his baby sister and to Lione he looked anxious. So she decided to try to ease the boy's worries.

"Umm," Lione made an effort to get his attention and when succeeding she continued, "do you want to do it?"

She remembered how he hesitated to hand over his sister to his own father earlier in the family room. He worried and cared deeply for the baby girl. Lione was greatly touched by this sweet bond between brother and sister wanted to try to help relieve him from some of his worries.

"Can I?"

Shade responded questionably but hopeful. Lione nodded with a small reassuring smile and stretched her hand holding the cloth to him. He gladly took it and stood where she had been. She moved out of the way so Shade could reach the bucket. He continued to wash his sister's face and then cleaned the sweat from her tiny arms and legs. His movements were tense starting out but progressively and surely became more relaxed.

Nina had just finished making the special milk formula that contained herbs that would help lower Milky's fever. She had been watching the whole scene between the kids and was very pleased how her daughter had handled the situation. She shook up the bottle to mix the ingredients well. The doctor then squeezed a few drops onto her wrist making sure the temperature was just right. It was neither too hot or cold. Room temperature to be exact. She walked over to the bed and placed her hand on the boy's shoulder.

"Would you like to feed her," Nina offered the young boy.

"Yes," Shade responded as he took the bottle in his hands.

Lione, who had not left his side, took the cloth from him and proceeded to take the bucket with the remaining water to the sink.

Milky refused to open her mouth at first as Shade placed the nipple of the bottle to her tiny mouth. He gently forced it into her mouth and once the little girl got a taste of it, she started to drink the milk formula passionately.

"She is drinking it."

Night who had been quietly watching in the sidelines commented with a relieved sigh. He then went on on telling Nina how Milky wouldn't drink anything back at home.

Nina chuckled lightly as she watched the baby happily drinking the milk.

"It has herbs that will help reduce the fever and also strengthen Milky's immune system, but it also has a small amount of honey along with baby formula making it a delicious treat for her."

Milky was almost done with her bottle but Shade removed the bottle from her mouth to pace her so she wouldn't choke on it. The little girl's hands opened and closed and were lifted up to where the bottle was last, her mouth. She wanted more.

Shade and Lione exchanged looks and laughed. Shade was so happy that his sister had her appetite back that he was able to loosen up and laugh genuinely after a long time of worrying. Lione giggled at the little girl's eagerness to drink more.

The adults smiled. Nina was glad that Milky was accepting the formula which indicated that she was regaining a little bit of her strength and was well off to recovering. Night was happy that not only Milky was eating, but that his son was smiling.

After feeding Milky the whole bottle and picking her up to burp her, she fell asleep. Lione and Nina had moved some chairs from the far side of the room and moved two near the fireplace and two more next to Milky's bed. The kids were sitting next to the bed and the adults were sitting in front of the fireplace.

Nina put some water to boil in a kettle for tea in the kitchen inside the house. When she returned to the clinic, she sat herself on the empty chair next to Night. She looked over at the bed where her daughter and Shade were watching baby Milky sleep peacefully.

"They are very close," she directed this comment to the man next to her.

She spoke of Shade and his baby sister Milky. He smiled in response and nodded his head.

"Since the day she was born he has not left her side," his eyes drifted to his children as his tone saddened a bit, "He takes care of her as I work so they have a very close bond."

Nina, noticing the change of tone wondered if she should ask about their situation. She was hesitant to ask, but guessing exactly what she was thinking Night reassured her.

"They do have a mother," His eyes saddened a bit as he continued, "However, my wife is bedridden and has been for a three months now. She is too weak to stand and help take care of Milky, so my son takes the responsibility of taking care of his baby sister."

Nina nodded in understanding. "Have you had anyone see to her condition," the doctor herself saw that this was something to be concerned with especially if the woman is bedridden.

Night nodded and sadly stated, "But they couldn't find the reason for her sudden illness," he added, "You see it started a month after Milky was born that my wife, Malia, started to feel ill where she would lose her strength. It is to the point where she is taken to her bed. The doctors think that it could be due to Milky's birth, but we refuse to believe that it is our daughter's fault."

At the last remark Night clenched his fist, angered at the fact that his daughter was being accused of his wife's illness. Nina didn't want to anger him further but listening to his description of his wife's sudden illness she as a doctor had to consider all the options of an individual's failing health.

"I understand that you and your wife don't want Milky to be at fault, and I am not suggesting she is at fault," She wanted him to listen to what she had to say so sternly she continued, "but some women who have fragile bodies to begin with may have some problems after labor."

Night was taking the doctor's suggestions seriously and nodded in recognition of what she said. He remembered something from a long time ago and said, "When Malia gave birth to Shade, for a whole week afterwards she had a fever, but nothing else happened after that."

Nina smiled because she was able to get her point across and was able to support her theory.

"Her body was already weakened from the first child, but she was able to recover. Now however, she won't be able to recover as easily. She is still ill correct?"

Night replied with a solemn yes and Nina continued, "She will just need treatment then!"

She stood up and Night followed in her actions. He was confused and didn't know what to think.

Nina smiled reassuringly at the man and said, "May I have a look at your wife's condition?"

Night was taken aback, but quickly responded, "But we live a few hours away and I don't have any money to pay for it."

"Do not worry about that," Nina fired back and added, "You don't have to pay me. I want to do this. Milky and Shade should not lose their mother when there is chance to save her."

Night's eyes became a bit glossy.

He was touched by Nina's words, "You are truly too kind. Thank you so much."

Throughout their conversation, Lione and Shade had quietly listened in. They were now looking up at their own parents waiting for an explanation directed at them.

Lione's face was beaming with joy. These were the kind of things that made her proud of her mother. Time after time, her mother's unconditional kindness furthered Lione's inspiration to be just like her mom.

Nina exchanged some words with Night that Lione couldn't hear and saw her mother turn around to the cabinets.

"Lione dear, may I speak with you?"

Lione stood up from her chair and walked over to her mother who was now opening the cabinet doors and taking out jars of different herbs. She watched as her mother carefully decided what herbs she would be taking and which ones she didn't. Lione stood beside her mother in focused silence until all the herbs were organized in smaller containers for travel.

From one of the bottom cabinets of the counter, Nina took out a small beige duffel bag. She began to place the supplies she needed for the trip when she began, "Lione, I am going to visit Shade and Milky's mother who is very ill and see what I can do to help."

Her daughter nodded so Nina continued, "Shade's father will be taking me and I need you to stay and take care of Milky."

It was not Lione's turn to be taken aback. She never had to take care of a patient on her own, especially a baby. Before she could comment on why she couldn't possibly do it her mother said, "Milky is still recovering. It would be dangerous to take her outside now in case her fever comes back. I will be back, but I trust that you can do it."

Lione's heartbeat was beating so fast with the realization that her mother was leaving her to do an important task. Such as watch over a baby who can easily or suddenly become more sick. However, the warm fuzzy feeling began to grow in her chest at the words of trust that her mother said towards her. Her mother believed in her, so she wouldn't let her down. Therefore, with that decided she nodded slowly, accepting the responsibility her mother bestowed on her.

Nina finished packing and once again reached for something on the top shelf next to the cabinets that held the jars of herbs. She grabbed a leather covered notebook and handed it to Lione. "If anything goes wrong while I'm gone, you can flip through my notebook for help, alright?"

Lione held the book in her hands, honored that her mother would actually let her look through her medical notes. Since she was small, she had always seen this book in her mother's possession when she was in the clinic. She would always refer back to it when making final decisions on herbal treatments for a patient or she would add new notes to it when she saw fit. To Lione it was always full of magic because it held recipes that could bring the sick to health or save the dying. Even now, embarrassed to admit the childish idea of it, she thought it was magical.

Nina, not realizing her daughter's fixation with the book, continued to give her daughter instructions. She expressed strongly to not let any strangers into the house and to keep all the windows and doors locked. She added that she would be leaving the sign outside the door that she was on leave so there would be no reason to let anyone in. Once again she reminded Lione that if anything were to come up with Milky to look in the book for help.

Night who had also pulled Shade aside to speak with him walked over to the mother and daughter and said, "I believe it's best that my son stays here as well to keep your daughter company, so she won't be all alone."

Nina smiled in acknowledgment and replied with a thank you and added, "Also it would probably be scary for Milky to wake up in an unfamiliar place so it would be best if her older brother would be there to comfort her."

Night nodded and Shade for the second time that day bowed to show his gratitude for letting him stay at her house.

With that said, Nina kissed her daughter on the forehead and reassured her that she would be back tomorrow morning at the earliest. Both Lione and her mother exchanged farewells while Night walked over to the sleeping baby and kissed her warm forehead, but not dangerously warm. He then placed his hand on his son's shoulder and smiled down on him.

Shade bid his father farewell with, "Have a safe trip."

Nina and Night walked into the house portion of the cabin, leaving the kids inside the clinic. Shade and Lione stood until they heard the door of the front house shut. Shade sat himself on the chair next to the bed, right next to his sleeping sister. Lione stood a little longer staring at the door that lead people in the clinic, which was now closed. She was left alone in the clinic with a boy she barely knew and his sick baby sister. She grew nervous again as she thought again and again that she was in charge while her mother was gone.

Her mother has left for medical emergencies away from home many times in the past. However, she would usually go with her or she would be left behind with her father and brother.

Her father, Wohl, was a round man with a stern face. Intimidating at times, he was also a kind and caring father figure and husband. He was in charge of a hunting party from the nearest town of Blaze. He was a fierce hunter, respected by other hunters. Therefore, he became leader of the hunting party. Lione's younger brother of nine years had joined their father's hunting party for the first time. Tio is a spirited and passionate boy with white hair and brown eyes that resembled his father. However, in his late thirties Wohl's hair appeared to be silver. Tio's eyes were full of hope and expressed the excessive energy he constantly had. That energy always got him into accidents and it was the main reason Nina worried about her children. Even though he would fall from trees and had scratches all over his arms, legs and face; he would smile and never lose confidence. Therefore, he continued to take risks and his never faltering spirit gained his father's approval to join the hunting party. Sometimes Lione wished she had some of his confidence, but just some. She flinched as she remembered all the tumbles he has had in his nine years of life.

The tween was still standing as she faced the open door of the small clinic.

"Are you okay?"

Lione blinked in surprise as she turned to the boy sitting down next to his baby sister. She shook her head slowly trying to shake the uneasiness. The boy mistook it as her response and reassured her, "My dad will bring her back safely. You don't have to worry."

Lione watched as the boy's face went from her nervous self to the sleeping face of Milky. She realized her mistake and quickly sat herself next to him.

"Oh no," with a lowered voice she continued, "I know she'll be back."

"Then why are you worried?"

Lione's eyes widened at his words. It was what she asked herself every time she doubted herself. It was the small voice in the back of her head that was always drowned out by her worries. However, the boy's words rang in her ears and were printed into her mind. They have never been directed at her before and it was impactful.

"Is it that obvious," she asked.

Shade simply nodded at the girl sitting next to him. Lione sighed and looked at the sleeping baby avoiding Shade's stare. Milky steered in her sleep and both Lione and Shade watched attentively, hoping she wouldn't wake. The two kids were worried for different reasons. Lione hoped the baby wouldn't get worse while she was in charge and believed that if the baby were to wake up and cry, it would only confirm her fears. Shade simply wanted his baby sister to sleep since she hadn't slept peacefully in the previous night.

Milky adjusted her arm slightly and continued to sleep soundly. The warm milk medicine had done wonders.

Seeing that she continued to sleep, the tense children relaxed and smiled. Lione noticed that the baby was sleeping without being wrapped in a blanket. It was taken off to clean off the sweat but it was best to cover her now that she slept.

The tween girl stood up and retrieved a clean white sheet from the closet and returned to the bed. The white sheet was smaller than the ones her and her mother put on the beds, but it was perfect for covering a small child. Especially a baby.

Lione floated the sheet over the sleeping baby and tucked it tightly under her chin. She let it lay loosely on top of her small body as not to wake her. Lione smiled at her quick thinking and turned to explain her actions to Shade.

"I got her a new blanket since the yellow one she had was covered in sweat."

Shade nodded firmly and got up to attempt to bundle his baby sister in the white blanket.

Lione quickly placed her hand on his arm to stop him, "Just leave it loose. It's better that she has some movement and that way she won't feel stuffy."

Shade understood and sat back down on his chair. Covered enough to keep the chill away but loose enough to breathe. Lione smiled confidently for putting her mother's teachings into practice.

"Thanks."

Lione was taken aback at the boy's sudden gratitude. She was confused at what it was for exactly.

"What for?"

"You took care of her," Shade stated as he wiped some of the tiny girl's pink hair from her forehead.

Lione shook her head slowly, "My mom was the one who made her the medicine. I didn't do anything."

The doubtful girl looked at her hands. She couldn't take the credit for what her mom did. However, the boy cocked an eyebrow thinking otherwise.

"That's true, but you knew how to clean the sweat and how to put the blanket correctly just now."

He gave her a small smile, reassuring the girl that she did good. She wasn't looking at him as she continued to look at her open palms. However, she smiled grateful for his words. Her efforts to help were acknowledged by someone other than her mother.

Lione nodded and gave the boy a big grateful smile.

"Thank you."

Shade nodded confirming that he knew what she meant.

Both kids continued to sit there watching over the sleeping baby. After some time in comfortable silence Lione offered to make the tea her mother started. The boy agreed to the idea so she got up and left the clinic to head over to her house's kitchen.

After checking the water in the kettle and waiting for it to boil lightly, Lione prepared two small cups. One for herself and the other for Shade. She put a small jar of honey on the tray she took out to carry the tea. Grabbing spoons and another jar with tea leaves she was ready to balance the tray back to the clinic. She smiled at the smell that the tea plants were emitting from the air holes on the mason jar lid.

It smelled of camomile.

She remembered its calming effects and how her mother would give it to her before sleeping. It was a relaxing aroma that also helped the person drinking it relax.

Lione walked into the clinic skillfully carrying the tray only to stop at the door to find that the tea was probably not necessary.

Instead of being upset because of her efforts to make the tea, she giggled. Shade was currently laying his arms and head on the bed his baby sister slept on. He was fast asleep.

Lione placed the tea tray on the counter next to the sink. She went over to the closet and found another blanket, but bigger to cover the sleeping boy. After she found a light blue one, the tween walked over to him and gently placed it over him.

Lione wondered how long it had been since the boy last slept. Probably didn't since he was worried about Milky.

Lione left the two alone and walked over to the tea tray and poured herself some tea, but instead of putting camomile in her cup she dropped in some mint leaves. Afterall she couldn't be sleeping on the job.

She let her cup sit on the side for the flavor to develop in the hot water. Where she stood, she watched over the two siblings and smiled kindly at the scene.

She had done it. Her company felt safe under her care and she couldn't push away the warm feeling growing in the center of her chest. She felt confident in her abilities.

Milky steered once again and Lione quickly came to her side. She decided to walk around the bed as not to disturb the sleeping boy. This time Milky opened her eyes and Lione began to panic, but stood still so as not startle the baby. She avoided bending down too close to her so she wouldn't get scared.

Milky didn't cry but just stared at the girl. She tilted her head which also made Lione tilt her head.

Lione hadn't realized but she was holding her breath nervously waiting for her reaction.

However, Milky reached out her tiny hands towards her. She wanted to be held and Lione was the only one who was available.

The older girl relaxed and giggled at the girl's eagerness to be held. She carefully picked up Milky with the white blanket still wrapped around her. Once Milky was comfortable in her arms Lione walked over to the chairs near the fireplace. She wanted to let the big brother rest so she took the baby a little further away. She sat herself carefully in the chair and gently swayed her arms side to side.

Milky smiled and reached her tiny hand out to Lione's face. Lione carefully removed her arm from under the baby's bottom and wiggled her pointer finger in the baby's view.

She remembered how when her baby brother was born she would hold him this way. She was very little but it was one of those memories that could never be forgotten.

Milky's little fingers wrapped around the girl's finger. Lione's confidence shot up at that very moment. This little baby in her arms felt safe in her arms and it was the best feeling in the world.

As the fire burned strong through the night, so did the young girl's confidence. If anything it grew stronger than the fire. It was her own fire within.

Lione smiled as she felt the baby's forehead. The fever was completely gone.

However, the warmth inside the little doctor to be would never go away.


End file.
